crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Mantis
Psycho Mantis is a psychic member of Task Force X, and was originally hired by Ultratech to kill the head of ARGUS, Slade Wilson. Personality A a powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy, Psycho Mantis considers himself one of the most powerful psychics in the universe. From reading countless minds of serial killers for the FBI, he holds a nihilistic view, feeling disgust towards humanity's ultimate desire to simply reproduce, and the "selfish" passing on of one's genes. From his work he also developed a slight case of insanity, ultimately making his goal to kill as many people as he can, though he does not allow this part of himself to control his actions, only acting on it when he feels the time is right. History Early Life and Career Tretij Rebenok was born in a small village in Czechoslovakia. His mother died giving birth to him, causing his father to despise and resent him. Years later out of shame, his father would move them both to the newly formed UCR Colony, Aurelia. At the age of 13 Rebenok discovered his powers and his fathers true emotions one day while accidentally reading his mind. Disgusted with his father's inner thoughts, and fearing that he would be killed, Rebenok burned down the town, killing his father in the process. Later in his life, Rebenok would return to earth and join the UEG Minstry of Criminal Investigation where he would enter the minds of suspected killers and uncover the truth about their crimes. However, during one interrogation, Rebenok dove too deeply into the mind of a serial killer and subsequently adopted the subject's personality, becoming psychotic. Rebenok eventually left the FBI to become a freelance psychic spy, operating under the name Psycho Mantis and offering his services to the highest bidder. During his travels throughout the galaxy, he read thousands of peoples thoughts, and became disgusted with humanity for, as he called it, their "selfish and atavistic desire to pass on one's seed." He was eventually enlisted by Ultratech, to aide their hit squad in killing the leader of AGRUS, Slade Wilson. During this mission, Mantis delved into Slade's mind and brought up memories of his past to taunt him with in an attempt to make him commit suicide. However, Slade somehow managed to break Mantis's control and talked down the psychic, learning about his past hardships and brining him onto his side. Mantis's story would spark Slade into leaving the UEG, allying the Orb Union with the New United Nations instead. Powers and Abilities *'Psychokinesis and Telepathy' - Psycho Mantis is a powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy. He is capable of moving objects with the power of thought, spinning them around himself to create a makeshift barrier, or throwing them towards an opponent. He is also capable of generating a ball of psychic energy. Through telepathy, Mantis can read people's minds and learn about their pasts. This power could even be extended to mind control. his telepathic abilities can be rendered ineffective if his subject is either strong willed or possess surgical implants in their brain. People's thoughts force themselves into his mind, to prevent this Mantis will wear some form of specially made mask, though this causes him to have a rasping breathe. *'Ghost Unit' - A device that is a hold over from his old suit, the ghost unit is designed for stealth, primarily via cloaking device, by bending light around the user. It also enables him to become intangible. Allowing him to pass through certain types of materials. Gallery 2271862-ghost.jpg|His old Ultratech-made suit. psycho_mantis_iv_by_arok318.jpg|Wearing his coat, as a member of Task Force X. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Task Force X